True Ninja
by Just Call Me N
Summary: Naruto knows of old ninjas, who were silent and deceptive. He cares not for the flashy jutsu or ninjas of the world. He chooses to be a real ninja, but better. (Realistic fights, characters, and relationships)
1. Prologue

**A\'_'/N Just try and get through the story for me please. I need more Experience as a writer. I want all types of criticism as long as you give reason. OKAY, ON WITH THE STORY-N**

* * *

><p>The night was dark. The rain splattered against the window, rata tat tat. I looked outside and smiled. I loved the rain, so peaceful, it made me think about a world full of tranquility. To bad this world was far from it.<p>

Beats roaming the lands, others killing their own kin for power, and greedy bastards. I hated this world, and yet I loved it all the same. For every evil out in this world there is good, and I live to preserve that kind of world. A world of peace.

As things were of late however, it just didn't bode well with me. Hidden dangers within my own village had started to pop up out of no where. Organizations, level S villains working for their own goals, and nine powerful beings of strait madness and darkness. With all the evil in this world, I feel like just giving up sometimes. Like what's the point?

'The point is to try and keep this little piece we have, preserve it and let out grow.' A vice whispered on my ear. I spun around, the candlelight went out and the room was showered in darkness. The rain pounding outside stopped and it seemed as if everything just seemed to stop.

"Who are you?" I asked within the darkness. The pages of my notebook flew back and forth, and then just suddenly stopped.

"That is of no importance. I am here but to give you a warning." The voice echoed around the dark room, forever bouncing around me. I could tell at this moment that I was in a genjutsu.

I was never good with genjutsu, with my big chakra reserves and little control, it was a pain, his chakra control. This made him easy to fall under genjutsu.

"What kind of warning?" I growled out at the man. I hated to feel like this. So weak.

"Oh nothing really," that rough voice again. It just pissed me of when I heard it, "just the fact that the Akatsuki isn't the only thing you need to worry about." My jaw almost dropped. How did this, this thing know about my research and discoveries within the ninja world. If he knew about that information, I would need to make some...precautions. "Always watch your back young jinjuriky, as you may not know about the dangers lurking in the dark, and remember, a strong man can protect himself, a stronger man can protect others," and just like that the reason continued to pour and the candle burned back into life.

I turned back around and looked at my journal. On the page was a symbol, half black half white, it was a circle, and on the left, the black side, there was a red eye, and the mouth of the face like picture had bars, while on the other side the eye glowed simmering with a dark blue, and the mouth was a cracking lighting like shape. Above the picture was the words, he will come for you...

I had woken up the next morning with as splitting migraine. I had mediated the previous night. It didn't bode well with me that this guy knew about my sneaking around the homage building, gathering information on the world. It sickened me how corrupt the world was. It sickened me even more that I was being spied on and I didn't even know it.

I gritted my teeth in frustration and punched a whole in my desk. I took some deep breaths and calmed myself down. I decided the only thing to do was to train and get stronger. I finally got my ninja status the day before from finding that traitor Mizuki, and as a plus, I learned a very useful jutsu.

I needed to get some food and get ready for the day. Today was the day that I would be revealing myself and ditching the mask.

A boy myself has seen to much as the scapegoat of this village. I, Uzumaki Naruto, would be revealing my broken self to the world, and as I fix the world,I shall also fix myself.

* * *

><p><strong>A\o_oN so yeah that's the prologue, the real chapters will be bigger and better I hope. N, signing off.**


	2. A late sensei

**A\o_o/N I want surprised with the results of the last chapter,I didn't really explain what this story was going to be about. My apologies. This story will follow canon how it usually does until shippuden really. The characters will be more realistic, and fights will be serious. On** **with the story!**

* * *

><p>Opening the closet I scrolled through my choices of clothing and grimaced. I get that I was playing the fool most of my life, but I still am not sure if I was in the right mind when I chose to ware that orange jump suit. Then again no one would sell me anything else... I sighed and ripped off all the clothing. I had some time before I needed to be assigned to my team.<p>

I ripped apart the clothing and other fabric I had obtained from salvaging. I took out aa book, "Stitching for dummies". Opening the book and taking out a needle and some thread I started to stitch together some clothing.

Around a half hour later I finished and beamed at my work. I had taken some of the black and blue cloth I had to make a long sleeve over shirt with and under that I used the Orange I had to make a sleeveless shirt. My pants were black with an orange trim and on the desk in front of me where I did my work was a special cloth I had made some time ago.

It was a piece of cloth that I tied around my face, only to show my blue eyes. A simple black mask, what ninja wore before the creation and foundation of chakra. When ninjas truly were silent and deadly. Well, I can't say we're not deadly...

'Ring ring ring' my alarm went off. Shit, I cursed under my breath. I was late for class. I wasn't going to hear the end of this from Iruka.

* * *

><p>(Third person pov)<p>

Iruka Umino, teacher of the ninja academy smiled proudly as he looked on toward his students, and soon to be ninjas of the hidden leaf. He scanned the class and frowned for a second. His favorite student- although he would never admit it- Naruto Uzumaki wasn't in the crowd of Graduates. Sure, he had technically didn't pass the true test, but the third had thought that considering the circumstances- rooting out a traitor, learning a jutsu on one night, while others couldn't in a day, and also displaying his true abilities for once instead of masking them- but Naruto was special.

Looks like he would just have to continue without him.

(First person POV)

I walked down the halls and sighed. This was going to be a pain, I could already tell. Opening the door to my classroom I slowly walked in and took a seat, all eyes were on me, and it made me nervous. I shuffled around in my seat, uncomfortable. Iruka looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, sir, are you sure your in the right classroom?" He asked.

I smirked behind my mask, "How could you have forgotten me so soon Iruka?"I mockingly asked.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked shockingly.

I smiled and nodded. I however did get annoyed when I heard that ignorant Kiba make a crack about me failing the exam...the third time.

"Hey Kiba, maybe if you stopped sniffing your ass and actually opened your eyes you would see the that I did pass, idiot." I pointed to the headband I wrapped around my arm. Kiba growled but said nothing, he knew I was right, but just grumbled to himself about it.

Iruka coughed and I looked toward him, as did the rest of the class.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he glared at me and Kiba, but I just shrugged it off, "now, team seven with sensei of Kakashi Hatake," I looked up and paid close attention,-Kakashi Hatake was one of the most renowned Jonin in this village, even without my sneaking around the village finding information I knew about this man. He was one of the few who actually cared about new, to an extent of course. I haven't seen much of him since I was eight, but I still remembered him as the dog anbu- "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,"Iruka was then again interrupted by a large scream of, 'YES' and a bunch of disappointed fan girls 'aww's. I sighed. This is why I hated this class, I didn't mind the Uchiha, but his fan girls annoyed me. It took all my willpower at times not to just go across the table and strangle each and every one of them.

"And Naruto Uzumaki," Well fuck, I thought, I had the Uchiha ape and his banshee of a fan girl. This was going to be a messed up team. I looked over to Sasuke who just had his face down on the table, looks like he had the same thoughts as I, and looking over at Sakura I sighed, she has hearts in her eyes and was drooling over the Uchiha. I already regretted not giving the scroll to Mizuki, but if I did that then I would be double fucked...

"Team eight, Under the sensei of Kurenai Yuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team nine under the sensei of Asuma Sarutobi, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Achimiki. That is all, and now your sensei's shall come and pick you all up" I saw Iruka make a hand sign and shunshin away. That was one of the jutsu I wish to learn, it would make things so much easier, screw walking.

I saw the group's of the shuffle around the room and go into their groups of three. I walked over to Sasuke and sat down beside him. I didn't mind the kid really. Sure, while behind my foolish mask I acted like I did, but there was nothing wrong with him. A bit...emotionless but other than that I didn't care.

The other person on my team tho... I couldn't stand her. I liked her better when she was shy. At least then she wasn't so annoying. I will admit I did like her, just a bit, back then, so I chose her to be the silly crush I would have, but as she got older, her temper shrank, and you're bitchiness grew.

Now I just wanted to ring her neck whenever she yelled, and that was most of the time I saw her. She walked over and plopped herself right on the other side of Sasuke. She was glaring holes into my skull, and I just raised an eyebrow at her, although she couldn't see it; she must really hate me.

"I can't believe the two of us got stuck with the likes of him Sasuke," Sakura told him. He grunted in annoyance, or what I assumed to be annoyance. Slowly but surely students were picked up by their teachers and we were the last team in the room. It had been about a half hour since Iruka left and I was getting annoyed. I may be calm, but I still preferred to be moving and running around and training.

Hey, maybe I'll just do that! I got out of my seat and started to do pushups, sit ups, and various other exercises.

"Stop that you idiot, your making me dizzy!" Sakura yelled at me and I sighed and stood up. It was now about an hour after the team's left and I was getting annoyed. And I didn't like getting annoyed.

"Listen here you little pink haired annoyance," I growled out at her, and she looked shocked, "don't tell me what to do, your not my boss, your not my mother, and you certainly are not my teammate. I don't like you, and you don't like me, that's that, got it?"

She gulped and nodded, "Got it".

I smiled behind my mask, and said with a somewhat cheerful voice, "Good!"

It seemed at this time Sasuke decided to wake up, or just stop ignoring us, and had a scowl on his face.

"You both annoy me, now shut it"

"Well someone sure us cranky," I commented, "is it the time of the month again Sasuke?"

Sakura and Sasuke both grew red. One from anger and the other from embarrassment. Sasuke was about to speak but I cut him off before he could.

"I'm getting some food, if this guy wants to be late he can go suck one," Sakura got a blush on her face from what I guess my vulgar language and Sasuke a smirk. I could tell he agreed with me. "Come, I'm paying," and with that I jumped out the window with Sasuke behind.

Sakura cried out at us but I didn't bother to listen. If she wanted to come then she could. I was running toward this good restaurant that opened up not to long ago. Coming to a stop me and Sasuke walked in. A few minutes later Sakura came in with a tired look on her face and was inhaling and exhaling strongly.

"Are you seriously tired from that? That's just pathetic." Sasuke said coldly toward her and Sakura frowned.

We found a seat near the wall and took it. I sat down across from my two partners I was suck with for the time being. We ordered some food and waited for it to arrive.

I felt like I was...forgetting something...

"Well shit..." Kakashi said as he walked into the barren classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>A\'-'N: Chapter two is done, and yeah, a lot bigger than chapter one. Usually chapters will be around this length or more. I'm looking for a beta reader so I'd you want just give me a PM. Review and Follow, N, signing off.**


	3. Intros

**A/N: So yeah chapter three. I am really enjoying writing these small chapters for fun. Expect chapters like the last one. I would like to get maybe 1 chapter out a day, or every other day. That's why they are small ha ha. So um, I'm trying to figure out a proper summary for the story, you know, to draw in more readers. Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>This food was really good. I still pureed ramen, but considering not everyone looks out the way I do, this is a good place to go when with others. I was just about finishing up my meal when I heard a poof to the right of me.<p>

"So, you think you can just ditch me at the academy huh?" I heard a calm cool voice from that direction. Looking toward it, I swallowed the price of meat I was chewing and smirked behind my black mask.

"Oh, so you think you can just be two hours late and have us not care?"I asked in an overly cheeky voice.

"Hehe..." Kakashi looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck, "I was lost on the road of life."

"As if we would believe that," Sasuke commented.

"Well, while you finish up with your meal, I'll be waiting on the roof for you guys. See yah!" And like the poof he arrived with, Kakashi was gone.

Third POS

Naruto put some money on the table and stood up. "Like I said, on me. Let's get going before sensei decides to leave us as we did him." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and followed.

The three students and ninja to be were walking up to the roof and sat down before Kakashi, who was currently leaning against a pole on the roof and reading his book. "Okay, so today what we're going to do is formally introduce ourselves. Who would like to start?"

Sakura raised her hand as if she was still a student in the academy. "Um... sensei, how do we um...formally introduce ourselves?" She asked.

Naruto sighed, "and your sopost to be the smart one, dip stick." He commented.

Sakura raised her fist to punch Naruto, while Sasuke just smirked, finding this entire thing amusing. Apparently Naruto wasn't as stupid as many-including Naruto himself- made him out to be, was Sasukes conclusion of today.

Naruto just say their as Sakura punched him in the arm, just for her to take her hand back and shake it in pain.

"What the hell Naruto!" She yelled at him, clearly annoyed.

"Hmm? I didn't do anything. But it appears you hurt your hand, dip stick." Naruto then laughed silently to himself.

"Okay okay, enough rough housing kiddies. Now, as dip stick over here has no idea how to do something simple"- Sakura blushed red in anger. If people were seriously going to call her, the 'smartest' kid on the academy a dip sick, then she would kill Naruto-"I shall start."

Kakashi wasnt a fool. He could tell what Naruto did, and did indeed think it was funny. Coating his arm in chakra to improve its hardness was pretty funny. Of course, Kakashi was informed that Naruto was the worst with chakra control, so that came to a surprise to him. Of course, Naruto did use to much, witch was probably why it hurt so much to Sakura.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are none of your concern. My dislikes are none of your concern. My hobbies...they also are none of your concern. My dreams" Kakashi just let out a giggle.

The three ninja hope to be sighed. They were all on the same thought of, 'He didn't tell us anything'.

"Now, your turn pinky."

Sakura got red, "My name is," she started, putting emphasis on the word name, "Sakura Haruno. My likes are, ~ giggles~ my dislikes are Naruto-"

"The feelings mutual dipstick" Naruto commented.

"Hey it's my turn to speak idiot." Sakura yelled at him. Kakashi just sighed. This team would never pass his test.

First POV

I loved to mess with people. The one thing I didn't lie about me liking was pranks. Sakura continued on her stupid speech about hating me and wanting to screw Sasuke senseless. I didn't pay much attention to it.

"Naruto, it's your turn now." Kakashi pointed at me.

I lied down on the stone roof and looked up at the clear clouds above. I hummed a bit, and waited, just waited. After about two minutes Sakura yelled at me to get started. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are training, learning new skills, and fighting. My dislikes are annoyances. My hobbies are the same as my likes. My dream is my own business." My mind wondered over to what that man said. Not to long ago I had learnt of the Akatsuki, and they worried me greatly. All I knew was they were all S rank. And if this other organization made them seem like children, well, to be honest I was scared. If I didn't get stronger soon then...

Sasuke then began to talk about himself, his fan girl observing every word he was saying.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha (I knew that) I don't have many likes (knew that) my dislikes are fan girls and people who get in my way (Obvious) and my dream, no my ambition (here we go, and the emo comes out) is to kill a certain someone. (wonder who that could be, totally not the one who killed everyone you loved)".

I heard about the Uchiha clan killing. Itachi Uchiha, one of the finest Uchiha to ever live had killed his clan in one night. And now is In the very group trying to capture me and kill me. I had just enough reason to kill him like Sasuke, but I'll let him take Itachi down. Hell if I care.

Kakashi stood up and clapped his hands. "Okay, now that we know enough about each other, it's time to give the assignment. I assume you all know where trading ground seven US correct? Good, meet me their fit your final test to become, a ninja." With his price said Kakashi left with a Shunshin. I then jumped off the roof to the ground below to go and get some training.

But first supplies.

Walking down the road I continued on my path to a section of the village where all ninjas go for their supplies. The Higurashi weapon store. Ninjas only.

At least, that's what it said on the sign. Note that I was finally a ninja... well almost, I could buy from the store. Walking in my eyes grew big. This place had everything!

* * *

><p>I whistled as I walked home. I stocked up on everything to kunai and shuriken to books on chakra control and jutsu. I walked into my apartment and put everything down. I closed and locked the door. Emptying my bags I arranged everything in a neat fashion. I put on some knew weighs for my arms and legs. I had gotten the idea from two weird ninjas who wore green a lot.<p>

Sure, I didn't have as much weight as those two, but a few pounds could really help. I could already feel the weight pushing me down.

I took the books I got on chakra control and other things to do with chakra and put them on the shelf in my room. The shuriken and kunai I got I already put in my holster. The other things I got I just put them where they needed to be put.

I took the book on chakra control and opened it. I read the book carefully. Some good ways to control chakra was to walk on walls with chakra or walk on water. That was basic stuff. I figured I could get that done.

I then opened a scroll on various fighting styles. I needed an official style, throwing fists randomly in hope off hitting was not how I liked to fight. I read through the scroll and found a style that looked good. It relied on quick strong precise strikes. It was hard to get used to, but once you do it looked to be a great technique.

I took the scroll and book and ran off into one of the training grounds. I crossed my finger and in a few pops I made some clones. Three groups of twenty. I would have made more, but the effects of the clone jutsu varied. It could be deathly even. "Group one, Chakra control on the trees. Group two, practice the katas. Group three, your on kunai and shuriken" with my orders given, me myself and I went to continue on the task. I figured because the memories of my clones, muscle and mental, I revived,I could get some good practice in at double or even triple the rate. Of course I would also have to practice myself, but it was a great way to learn.

Now, time to work out.

Hours later I sat in the field, tired and not wanting to get up. I sighed and got to my feet slowly. I then continued to dispel my clones, one after the other. I was so glad about fifteen minutes later when all my clones were dispelled that I didn't make more. I had a slight headache. I kicked open my door and plopped myself on the bed. A world of darkness slowly enveloped me.

I woke up tiredly and eyed the time. My mind exploded and I ran out the door, grabbing a bento. I ate it on my way to the training field. I finally arrived and sighed while I sat down. Ah, made it just in time, sensei wasn't here yet. Sakura yelled at me for being late. I wondered why sensei wasnt here in the first place. I was two hours late!

After a few minutes of waiting, sensei showed up and started to explain the rules.

"You must grab these," Kakashi then pulled out two bells from his pocket, "before twelve."

Sakura looked nervous, "B-but Kakashi sensei, their is only two bells..."

"Good observation. That means that yes," Kakashi's voice hardened, "only two of you shall pass."

Sasuke smirked. As did I. I tightened my black mask.

"Start!" And with that, we all took off.


	4. A news flash

I'm sorry that I have not been able to post in such a while. My internet has got knocked out, and you know how the cable company is, but I got it back a little while ago. I have not written for a while because I write on the website, because Ihave a shared pc. Anyways this its just to alert you that a new chapter will be up this week. I will take this time to reply to some reviews.

NarutoHinata20114251 chapter 3 . Oct 17

Ple make this naruhina fanfic

any way update soon sis

**I might make it that ship. Been thinking about who I was going to ship him with. Anyways,a good chance of being Hinata. Also, it will take time for it to happen, not the whole, oh my God love at first sight crap.I hate those.**

**Ps, I'm a dude. But just call me N.**

NarutoHinata20114251 chapter 2 . Oct 17

Yep nice

** thanks**

NarutoHinata20114251 chapter 1 . Oct 17

Nice capt

need to be longer

** Planning on it girl.**

Elder Sibling chapter 3 . Sep 27

Stop first person POV, it gives self insert impression

**I guess it does a little bit but I'm placing on switching from first to third in the most random of times. I'll watch out though.**

abuseluqie10 chapter 2 . Sep 21

Its not bad its quite good except 4 a few spelling mistakes. I'm nt even a fan of reading frm a 1st person pov yet I enjoyed it

**thank you. I got to work on them. I'm going to go over the chapters this weekend. Not changing plot, just going to make it a bit longer probably and edit it a little bit. No need to re-read it though, it's still going to be same plot and story.**


	5. The test part one of two

Sakura was hiding in the bushes to my left, Sasuke in the trees above and Naruto was... right in front of me. Well, guess he was still a bit of a knucklehead.

I raised my shown eyebrow, "Don't you want to like...you know hide or something?" I asked.

Naruto took out a kunai and didn't speak. He just have me a hard glare.

* * *

><p><strong>3POV<strong>

Naruto took out his kunai and patiently stood on his place, while Kakashi to went into his pocket to get something. Naruto tightened his grip on his kunai and waited. Tension was high and Kakashi pulled out a...book?

"Oh, I see that your not going to take me serious then. Well..." Naruto disappeared in a poof and arms came up from the ground and took a hold of Kakashi's legs. Kakashi's eyes grew wide and he didn't have time to reacted against the assault of clones from Naruto.

Kakashi tried to block the clones attacks, but they just kept coming faster and harder. Eventually Kakashi just got mad and pulled the Naruto out of the ground and went to punch him away. Naruto narrowly avoided the punch and went to grab the bells, but Kakashi pushed him away. Clones surrounded Kakashi and slowly moved foreword. Kakashi kept his book in his hand. This time he wouldn't be taken off guard.

The clones all came at him at once, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches. Kakashi would either dodge them our redirect the punches. Kakashi went on the counter attack and slowly popped the cones one by one until their was just one Naruto facing off against him.

Sasuke, who was on the trees around the two thought this would be the perfect moment to launch his trap of shuriken. They flew at the two in the field. Naruto tried to dodge the weaponry, but some hit him, and he fell to the ground, impaled. Kakashi was shocked and went to go help Naruto, but once he had reached him, the Naruto on the ground rolled over with a grin on its face and slowly started to grow. Kakashi heard a ssssss, and his eyes widened and the Naruto below him exploded.

Kakashi barely escaped the explosion, but was caught off guard by the two logs coming at him from his side's. He narrowly dodged the assault from his two students. He had no idea if they were working together, out if it was just pure luck how their attacks worked with one another.

Now Naruto was gone, Sasuke was disordered, and the only one left on the field was Kakashi. Looking down Kakashi screamed and went on his knees. In front of him was a squished orange book, burn marks on it, a few shuriken stars sticking out of it, and it dripping wet. "How the hell do you burn something while it's wet?!" Kakashi screamed. He just got this book from the writer, special just for him with it signed and no edits.

Naruto snickered from afar. While he may not have gotten a bell, he ruined his sensei's favorite thing in the world, and while messed up, it pleased him. Sasuke was having similar reasons to Naruto.

Flying through the branches of training ground seven Kakashi made a goal to crush those two kids. He came across Sakura and stared down at her below. He smiled, what a sweet innocent girl. His eyes then hardened, time for the test.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura whispered. She saw him walking toward her with kunai and shuriken all over his body. Her tears glittered in the light and rolled down her cheeks slowly. "S-sasuke is that, is that you?"

"Sakura," Sasuke grunted in pain, "y-you let me die. I'm, I'm dead because of you."

With that Sakura screamed, saw white, and passed out.

Sasuke turned in the direction he heard the scream. He knew it was Sakura just from the sound of her voice. It was obvious who was going to win this. Him or Naruto. And he couldn't let Naruto show him up. He would get both bells and become this man's apprentice.

That was when Kakashi had appeared in front of him, eyes blazing. Sasuke went into his taijutsu stance. Sasuke was certain that he wouldn't falter like his two other team mates. Oh how wrong he was. Kakashi didn't even care that Sasuke was his student to be, he was pissed! Running at Sasuke, Kakashi threw a barrage of fishes at Sasuke relentlessly, not stopping for a second. And when Sasuke left his guard open Kakashis attacks finally started to take affect and it showed when they broke away and Kakashi had no scratch and Sasuke was scuffed and in a few places cut.

Sasuke had seat running along side his face, inhaling and exhaling very loud. It was clear to all he was tired. 'I've got to end this quickly' Sasuke thought in panic. 'I'll have to use that...'

**FPOV Kakashi**

I slowly walked toward my student to be, my eyes were blazing in fury and I was sending him a chilling glare. That's when I felt a slight build up on chakra and widened my eyes as an array of seals were formed in Sasukes hands. Gennin shouldn't have enough chakra for that! it was then when a fire ball erupted from Sasukes mouth and at me.

I narrowly dodged the attack and went under ground. I pulled down upon Sasukes legs and he came down into the ground. I flew back up onto the ground and smacked my hands against each other and pulled out another orange book. "Good thing I have you number two!" I happily told myself as I walked away leaving Sasuke on his own in the ground.

**Naruto POV**

Uhh I'm so hungry. I wish their was some thing to eat. I was waking around the forest and sighed. I was going to fail this test and be held back...again. Right now all I gotta worry about is food. My stomach growled and I almost cried. Screw it.

I went to the memorial stone where Kakashi put the bentos. I smiled cheekily and opened one. Taking out a pair of chopsticks I happily munched down on lunch. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasukes and Sakuras bentos. I gulped. Should I eat it?

Line skip

In the middle of a field I found Sakura lying down and twitching. I went to go wake her and she said something about Sasuke being dead or something. I almost had to slap her, but I was able to knock sense into her by other means.

"Now eat up, you're going to need your energy," I handed her the other bento and she looked a little hesitant.

"I'm on a diet... I don't know if-" I cut Sakura off. She was really pissing me off now.

"A diet? you're a fucking ninja, now act like one and eat" I practically shoved the food into her mouth until she took it from me and started to food herself. Once she finished I took off for Sasuke and I saw Sakura was following me from the corner of my eye.

Arriving in the clearing in front of me I proceed to laugh my ass of as I saw Sasuke stuck in the ground. I finally calmed down and helped Sasuke by digging him out. Afterwords I handed him the food and their was no need for words. We were all hungry. Well, not Mr or Sakura anymore.

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked me after he was done eating.

We huddled together and I whispered my plan. I saw Sasuke smirk and Sakura smile. We all went off into separate directions.

Plan bells was a go!

**A/N sorry for the crap chapter. I have quarters and two projects due Friday so I was very stressed and hard at working so I didn't have a lot of time to write. I seriously rushed this sort guys, but promise, next chapter well be at least 2.5k and well developed. Anyways, top sort of repay you guys for the shitty chapter, here's an joke from NTAS**

iruka-Okay class, today we will be putting you into trios.

Generic student number 1- why are being put into trios?

Iruka- Because you touch yourself at night.

Iruka after teams 7,8,10 are given out- Okay that's everyone.

Generic student 2- what about us?

Iruka-Your not important, just useless filler.

Generic student 2- My mom thinks I'm important

Iruka-Well your mom's a skank.

Generic student 2- At least I have a mom.

Iruka- ah, tooshay.

Hoped you liked the stuff.


End file.
